Paris, New Morning, 22 jul 2010
Cet article relate mon expérience vécue lors du concert de Prince au New Morning, à Paris, dans la nuit du 22 au 23 juillet 2010. Contexte Depuis le concert d'Arras le 9 juillet 2010, les fans européens sont en effervescence. Plusieurs dates ont été ajoutées en dernière minute aux trois dates initiales, et la tournée s'étoffe peu à peu depuis le mois de juin. Chaque journée voit apparaître ses nouvelles rumeurs ou informations, et c'est la grande pagaille pour s'organiser. Par exemple, certains fans pouvaient envisager d'aller à Vienne (18 juillet) ou à Genève (23 juillet) quand d'autres dates furent l'objet de rumeurs (Versailles le 15 juillet) puis annulée ou finalement confirmées (comme Nice le 25 juillet). Au final Genève fut malencontreusement annulé, la faute à un promoteur peu scrupuleux, et il y restait plusieurs jours de libre entre le concert du 18 et celui du 25. La tournée 20ten voit également le retour des aftershows, ces performances d'après concert au milieu de la nuit. A la suite du show donné à Werchter le 10 juillet, un aftershow avait eu lieu à Bruxelles, au club Viage. D'autre part, l'album 20ten devait initialement paraître en France avec le journal Le Monde, le 8 juillet, veille du concert d'Arras. Il fut finalement prévu de le distribuer avec l'hebdomadaire Courrier International le 22 juillet. En fin de compte, il y avait une semaine "off" pour les musiciens entre le 18 juillet (Vienne) et le 25 juillet (Nice). Sachant que l'équipe technique est basée à Paris, et que les répétitions du groupe ont lieu à Bondy en proche banlieue parisienne, les fans étaient sur le qui-vive en se disant bien que l'annonce d'un concert surprise pouvait surgir à tout instant dans la capitale. Avant le show Le matin du 22 juillet, je suis chez moi à tergiverser. A ce stade, je n'avais fait que le concert d'Arras. Je n'avais pas pu aller au Viage le 11 juillet à Bruxelles, bien que cela aurait pu être jouable ce qui m'avait immensément frustré. J'attendais de voir si quelque chose d'intéressant se profilait à Paris, mais voilà... la tournée se termine bientôt et il faut prendre une décision. Ce jour là nous sommes trois jours avant le concert de Nice, et je décide de m'y rendre à la dernière minute. Je prends donc un billet Pelouse Or à 84 €, et je réserve un billet d'avion aller / retour sur Easyjet, qui me coûte pas moins de 262 € ! Bien sur tout cela est cher, mais je n'avais pas le choix si je voulais revoir Prince cet été-là. Afin de limiter les frais je ne réserve pas d'hôtel. A peine cela fait, une rumeur surgit tout à coup sur le forum Schkopi. Le groupe New Power Generation, sans Prince, pourrait donner un concert le soir même dans Paris. Cette rumeur est fortement probable, car depuis plusieurs jours quelques indiscrétions filtraient. Les membres du groupe, sur leurs réseaux sociaux respectifs, étalaient leur envie de jouer. L'une des plus motivées est Shelby Johnson, qui avait déjà été en mesure d'assurer en lead de large portions des aftershows. Là aurait été l'occasion pour elle de chanter dans un concert uniquement NPG. Une situation qui n'est pas sans rappeler notre première soirée à Londres, en 2007. L'événement est d'abord annoncé comme un "workshop" (atelier) avec les membres du groupe, mais au fil de la journée il devient de plus en plus évident que Prince va jouer. La confirmation arrive en fin de journée via le bloggueur Dr Funkenberry, qui précise que Prince se rendra au New Morning après avoir assisté au concert de Erykah Badu à l'Olympia. C'est également l'occasion de célébrer la sortie de l'album 20ten paru ce jour là en France. Le concert aura lieu à partir de minuit, et le tarif d'entrée (en espèces uniquement) est de 80 euros. Avec le voyage à Nice, j'aurai finalement dépensé une somme rondelette rien que dans cette journée ! Dès 19h30, tout alors s'enchaine très vite. Les fans se précipitent dans Paris vers la rue des Petites Ecuries et s'agglutinent devant l'établissement. Pendant assez longtemps la population est restée relativement limitée, atteignant tout juste une centaine de personne à vue de nez vers 21h30. Mais plus l'heure progresse, et plus la file d'attente grandit. Même ceux qui arrivent tardivement (certains fans ont fait le voyage en TGV à l'arrache depuis le sud de la France !) ont leur chance. Devant la porte on retrouve un grand nombre de visages familiers, et pour cause : ce type de concert donné au milieu de la nuit un soir de semaine, et annoncé sur des canaux très limités (le blog de Dr Funkenberry, le forum Schkopi et le forum MoQuake) fait que le show est destiné aux fans les plus hardcores, ceux qui suivent l'activité en temps réel et qui sont susceptibles d'activer rapidement leur réseau d'amis. ] L'organisation au dernier moment de ce type d'événement implique une certaine part d'improvisation du côté de la salle devant nous recevoir. Et on y a pas manqué, on a eu droit au festival habituel de fausses bonnes idées et de mauvais comportement de la population. Dès qu'une barrière métallique crisse sur le trottoir, c'est la panique et tout le monde avance vers les portes, provoquant alors l'inévitable compression. Il y eut des malaises, et une fille a du être évacuée. D'autre part, alors que la file d'attente était initialement assez rectiligne, elle a grossit pour déborder jusque sur la rue car ceux qui étaient derrière sont petit à petit venus pour se rapprocher devant. Au départ, tout le monde prend cela avec philosophie et un certain humour, parce que ça fait partie du folklore. Mais progressivement le folklore se transforme en cauchemar, et lorsque les portes restent closes trop longtemps, les esprits s'échauffent. Au moment de l'ouverture, ça pousse encore plus fort en faisant entonnoir pour passer la minuscule entrée. A peine le souffle retrouvé, on passe à la caisse pour se délester des 80 euros exigés en liquide. A cause d'un incident semble t'il avec un membre de la sécurité, la porte s'est brusquement refermée en laissant sur le carreau une vingtaine de fans à l'extérieur ! En pénétrant dans le New Morning, il est difficile de ne pas penser à l'histoire toute particulière que cette salle a avec Prince. Il y a donné l'un de ses tous premiers late night show, le 24 août 1986 soit la veille de son mémorable concert au Zénith de Paris lors de la tournée Parade. Point d'orgue de cette prestation, le vieux papa de Prince lui même s'était installé au piano pour jammer sur quelques notes. Un événement quasi unique sur l'ensemble de la carrière de Prince. L'année suivante, le mystérieux groupe Madhouse est prévu pour y jouer un soir mais ce pseudonyme ne trompe pas les fans de l'époque qui vont assister le soir du 13 juin 1987 à un aftershow d'anthologie qui deviendra un classique dans le monde des enregistrements pirates, incluant une somptueuse reprise des Temptations, Just My Imagination, et un jam de 26 minutes autour de Mutiny, Sex Machine et It's Gonna be A Beautiful Night. Donc en entrant dans ce lieu mythique on ne peut s'empêcher de repenser à ces shows et imaginer le petit lutin de Minneapolis envahir ces lieux de son aura magique. Le temps d'attente ne paraîtra pas très long, c'est pourtant à près de 2h30 du matin que le groupe fait son apparition sur la minuscule scène. Le show Les musiciens se lancent dans une improvisation instrumentale que l'on reconnait rapidement comme le morceau Stratus de Billy Cobham. Les placements sont parfois approximatifs, il y a quelques plantages : on est dans une séance d'échauffement, et Prince lui même vient donner un petit solo de guitare sans dire un mot, avant de repartir dans les coulisses. Il faut dire que son pédalier de guitare semble avoir pas mal d'ennuis, et cela va d'ailleurs avoir plusieurs petites conséquences durant tout le show. Le morceau Stratus va s'étendre pendant plus d'un quart d'heure avant que Shelby Johnson ne prenne le relais. La scène du New Morning est très petite, la salle est d'ambiance très feutrée et nous sommes vraiment très près de Prince et des musiciens. Le groupe est le même que celui des années précédentes : Cora Coleman-Dunham à la batterie, Josh Dunham à la basse, Cassandra O'Neal aux claviers, Mr Hayes aux synthés, Frédéric Yonnet à l'harmonica et les trois choristes : Elisa, Shelby et Liv. On a toutefois droit à un invité de marque qui s'est joint au groupe pour le reste de la tournée : Renato Neto. C'est Shelby J qui débute donc le show, avec un set de trois reprises : Brown Skin, le tube d'India.Arie. Vient ensuite I Never Loved A Man (The Way I Love You), reprise de Aretha Franklin, et enfin Baby Love des Mother's Finest. Pendant les deux derniers titres Prince est présent sur scène, assurant les choeurs et la guitare. C'est peut être à ça que l'on devait s'attendre pour un set des NPG uniquement. Seulement, là on se dit bien que Prince jouera et chantera donc nous sommes impatients. De plus, si la prestation de Shelby est sympathique on ne peut pas dire que le groupe soit vraiment "dedans". Baby Love permet cependant de bien faire monter l'ambiance. Surtout que Shelby annonce qu'ils vont "faire la fête jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève", ce qui s'avèrera prémonitoire. Prince enchaine alors avec une longue introduction guitaristique qui nous mène à une première surprise, le titre Beautiful Strange. ''Certes ce titre avait été joué au Bataclan en 2002 mais il est suffisamment rare pour être apprécié à sa juste valeur. Le morceau est déconstruit, il s'étire en longueur et sera l'objet de solos de guitare psychédéliques, et d'un passage au piano par Cassandra O'Neal de toute beauté. A la fin du titre, les musiciens se répondent dans un parfait esprit jazz. C'est à ce moment que le pédalier de Prince a quelques soucis, ce qui nécessitera l'intervention du jeune technicien blond à plusieurs reprises. Pour cette raison peut être, Prince propose un morceau plus doux, ''Sometimes It Snows In April, un titre favori du public qui participe généreusement en poussant les choeurs. C'est ensuite Josh Dunham qui est mis à contribution pour une intro funky à la basse, débouchant sur le titre Hair (reprise de Larry Graham) chanté alternativement par Prince et Shelby. Le morceau évolue ensuite dans un jam groovy où les musiciens y vont encore de leurs solos, et qui contient des éléments de paroles du titre 2045 Radical Man. Il s'agit plus simplement d'un bon délire funky avec de nombreux appels au public par Shelby ("Paris, make some noise !") et Prince ("it's time to get funky"), ce dernier sautillant en long et large de la scène. Le morceau dure un moment, et c'est alors qu'un percussioniste qui se tenait sur le côté de la scène, un ami de Frédéric Yonnet, intervient sur scène avec son djembé. Cependant son intervention n'est pas très réussie car il ne parvient pas à se mettre dans le rythme et à intégrer le morceau. Prince coupe alors court et le groupe quitte la scène, alors que le public scande encore les chants lancés quelques minutes plus tôt. Nous savons tous que ce n'est pas terminé. Le groupe revient sur scène et c'est Liv Warfield qui se positionne alors au devant de nous. Elle entame alors When Will Be Be Paid ?, une reprise des Staples Singers que Prince a popularisé dans son auditoire à partir de l'année 2000. La version est longue et inspirée, dans une ambiance d'église avec juste un son de piano. Le public chante à la fin. A la suite, c'est Elisa Dease qui se positionne devant. Elle entonne une reprise de Que Sera Sera, popularisée par Sly & The Family Stone en 1973 sur l'album Flesh. Le morceau débute doucement, avant de sensiblement s'accélérer vers la fin. Il y aura notamment un long et bon solo de Frédéric Yonnet. Le morceau se termine par une improvisation humoristique de Morris Hayes, qui raconte une histoire où il trouve une personne dans la rue qui lui demande "pourquoi êtes vous ici ?" et il répond "nous sommes venus apporter le funk". Le titre se termine par un passage groovy repris par les choristes qui répètent "Fame, ain't nothing but the funk". Tout cela sonne de bonne façon, et montre qu'il y avait vraiment un set prévu pour les NPG uniquement. Puis l'on revient aux classiques avec Controversy, dans une version épurée et largement instrumentale, dotée de nombreux breaks et dans laquelle Prince reprend presque uniquement des éléments de Housequake, ''invitant le public à sauter sur place. Il y a une brève pause, avant que Prince revienne sur scène seul avec Renato Neto, débuter ''Eye Love U But Eye Don't Trust U Anymore. Version poignante et superbement chantée. Reprenant sa guitare, Prince répond à l'interjection d'un fan et lance l'intro du titre Dreamer ''allongée le temps que les musiciens reprennent leur place sur scène. Le morceau est rapidement joué avant de passer à une très agréable surprise, à savoir le retour du morceau ''The Ride, que l'on avait pas entendu depuis quelques années. Prince détournant même les paroles en disant "si tu as le temps... et une fille française". Le solo de guitare est presque oublié, laissant la place à un groove bluesy du meilleur effet. The Ride est pratiquement enchainé avec Blue Motel Room, chanté cette fois par Elisa Dease.Il s'agit d'une reprise de Joni Mitchell. C'est une nouvelle reprise qui vient ensuite, et pas des moindre : Miss You, des Rolling Stones ! Un titre légendaire que Prince a déjà interprété quelques fois auparavant, à Londres en 1986 lors du Parade Tour par exemple, ou encore à Londres lors du fameux aftershow au Camden Palace, le jour de l'anniversaire de Cat. Comme les fois précédentes, Prince endossera à la fois le rôle de Keith Richards et celui de Mick Jagger, parodiant ce dernier avec une voix un peu nasillarde. Le truc marche pleinement avec le public, qui reprend les "ouh-ouh-ouh" de plus en plus fort à la demande de Prince, jusqu'à ce que celui ci démarre le riff de Kiss, proposant une fois encore une version déstructurée, mais très funky et avec forte participation du public. A plusieurs reprises, Prince indique qu'il est déjà tard et que le groupe doit partir mais le public en redemande. On ne doit pas être loin des 5 heures du matin, déjà. Le set se termine avec Cream dans une version bien groovy qui ravit même les plus réticents à ce morceau. Mais le public du New Morning sait bien qu'il est possible d'en demander toujours plus à Prince. L'ambiance ne faiblit pas, et c'est gagné car Prince revient bien avec les trois choristes, pour débuter comme précédemment un titre censé faire diminuer l'énergie du show : How Come U Don't Call Me Anymore ?. La version est agréable, complétée d'un final ou les choristes entonnent "please, please, don't go". Le groove reprend à la suite, débutant le medley constitué de Shake Your Body (Down To The Ground), Everyday People, et Higher. Ce dernier titre est l'occasion de solos de Frédéric Yonnet, et d'une intense participation du public reprenant le mot "higher", répété à l'envie par Prince et les choristes. Une fois le truc bien lancé, Prince empoigne la basse de Josh Dunham et livre pour la deuxième fois un solo de basse bien senti ! "C'est trop funky", dira Prince, "je dois partir". Et le morceau s'arrête là comme un bouquet final. Pourtant le show continue avec un groove tout d'abord non identifié, et dont l'énoncé des premières phrases va faire pâlir le public de connaisseurs : il s'agit du titre Purple Music, un inédit de 1982 interprété pour la première fois ce soir ! En réalité, il s'agit d'une intro au morceau suivant mais le refrain "i'm high, so high" est repris par le public enchanté. Vient alors All The Critics Love U In New Morning, une version épurée, longue et groovy, incluant sur demande de Prince des solos de Renato, de Yonnet et de Cassandra. On aurait pu en rester là, et c'était très bien. Mais le vrai final (pensons nous) est Dance (Disco Heat), la reprise de Sylvester déjà commune aux shows de la tournée 20ten. Le morceau prend une tournure apocalyptique lorsque Prince ne semble pas vouloir arrêter le groove rapide en s'écriant "dance", et demandant au public de sauter sur place dans un délire de fanfare funky. Le public reprend le "oooh New Morning" déjà mis en place plus tôt. Le morceau se termine, Prince décidément insatiable demande en français : "ça va?" et "fatigués ?", le public hurle que non et c'est reparti pour quelques mesures de groove supplémentaire, et un solo de Yonnet. Quelle folie ! Le groupe quitte la scène une nouvelle fois, mais Prince lui reste sur place et s'assoit au piano. Le public hallucine de l'horaire déjà étourdissant... il est environ 5h45 du matin ! Dans une discussion pendant un moment calme, un fan lance ironiquement "on s'en fout, en France on travaille pas !" signe que l'on commence à prendre conscience de la nuit blanche que nous venons de passer. Prince débute doucement la mélodie du titre Diamonds And Pearls, et le public chante. Il enchaine avec Raspberry Beret, qui marche tout aussi bien, puis Starfish And Coffee. Vient alors le doux instrumental de Venus de Milo. A croire qu'il nous refait le passage piano du Lovesexy Tour ! Cora Coleman est assise aux côtés de Prince et lui tient le micro pendant qu'il joue. Un nouveau morceau prend forme, que l'on ne reconnait pas tout d'abord, mais les paroles nous ramènent à la réalité tout en tétanisant le public : c'est Still Waiting, cette balade de 1979 que l'on a si rarement eu l'occasion d'entendre en live, et qui fut jouée à Paris seulement au Palace en 1981 ! Après le titre, Prince demande au public si quelqu'un veut tenir le micro, "mais pas un homme" dira-t-il. C'est Bhan LaRouge qui est poussée sur scène, et vient se positionner à proximité. Voyant que de nombreux fans la connaissent, Prince est étonné et dit "est ce une personnalité?". Il lui demande ce qu'elle fait dans la vie, elle répond qu'elle est dans les "ressources humaines". Le morceau suivant est Future Soul Song, ''que le public adopte immédiatement en chantant l'intro. Les trois choristes sont de retour pour l'occasion. Pour terminer en beauté ce concert fleuve, Prince n'a pas d'autre choix que de lancer un ''Purple Rain au piano, avant de reprendre sa place devant le micro central. Sa guitare ne fonctionnant pas, une corde étant cassée, il va livrer une version très singulière de ce titre, reprenant le chant "oooh New Morning" au lieu des traditionnels "Purple Rain, Purple Rain". Le morceau, finalement joué sans guitare du tout, va crescendo, puis redescend à la fin avec un refrain répété sans fin par le public. A la surprise générale, une fois le morceau terminé, Prince ne quitte pas les lieux par la porte des coulisses mais il passe par la salle, en direction de la porte d'entrée située au fond. L'effet est immédiat : les fans le suivent et s'agglomèrent tout autour de lui. Ceux situés en retrait, le voyant arriver, lui font une haie d'honneur jusqu'à la sortie. C'est ainsi que s'achève l'un des plus longs concerts qu'il m'ait été donné de vivre, à exactement 6h15 du matin ! Sortie du show En nous retrouvant dehors quelques minutes plus tard, c'est un sentiment mêlé d’hébétement, de fatigue, de bonheur intense et d'incrédulité. Il est 6h15 du matin, le soleil est levé depuis longtemps et on réalise que dans trois quart d'heure il faut déjà aller au bureau... tout cela est juste irréel, on est sur une autre planète. On croise à la sortie certains des musiciens, comme Cassandra ou Elisa. On les félicite chaleureusement. On a vécu presque quatre heures de show (de 2h25 à 6h15), entendu de multiples surprises rarement jouées, des jams à n'en plus finir, des versions refaites ou uniques de certains titres ! Un véritable plaisir musical, et il est sur qu'il sera bien difficile de faire mieux la prochaine fois... Conclusion Le lendemain matin, le journal Le Parisien titrera en une "l'incroyable show de Prince". Ce sont les seuls à avoir pu dépêcher un photographe pour couvrir l'événement. Le concert du New Morning enfonce les précédents aftershows connus dans la capitale française, alors que Prince avait déjà mis la barre très haut au Bataclan en 2002 ou à la Cigale en 2009. Inutile de dire que la journée suivante (un vendredi) fut très peu productive au bureau, et quant au samedi il fut quasi inexistant pour rattraper le sommeil de la nuit passée. Et dès le dimanche, il fallait repartir pour Nice pour le concert à l'espace Nikaia ! Prince nous fait faire de ces choses... Catégorie:2010 Catégorie:Mes concerts Catégorie:Concerts en France